1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational games, and more particularly to an educational game wherein a category of items are defined by reference cards and the categories and the items within the categories are attempted to be listed by the players in alphabetical order.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with educational games which use combinations of words, letters, and symbols for various types of play. Typical of the apparatuses known in the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,512,147, 1,591,639, 2,167,915, 3,655,195, 3,746,342, 3,396,972, 3,480,278, and 3,411,211. All the above listed inventions use various combinations of letters where lists of words and symbols are used in play to accomplish the ends of a word game. In contrast to the prior art the present invention provides an educational game wherein categories are defined by a plurality of category cards and the players are challenged to list items within that category in alphabetical order beginning with a letter selected by a plurality of markers. In the event that the players cannot think of items within the category they are permitted to refer to reference cards which list the items.